


claws out | mikasa x annie | NSFW

by rockcandie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, College, College Student Annie Leonhart, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, NSFW, Oral Sex, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, hange is a professor, if ur here to fetishize that tho pls leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie
Summary: White-knuckled scholar Mikasa Ackerman and too-cool-for-school delinquent Annie Leonhart are paired together for Saturday cleaning duty. Things could easily go very wrong... or very right.I’m not super proud of this one because it’s pretty unrealistic but if you just want mikannie filth then it should be good lmaoooo (NOTE: EDITED ON JAN. 26 BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THE FIRST VERSION TURNED OUT)CHARACTERS ARE IN COLLEGE AND AT THEIR SEASON FOUR AGES- ABOUT NINETEEN.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	claws out | mikasa x annie | NSFW

_Tick, tick, tick..._

The sounds of the clock pinned to the wall were somehow both soothing and unbearable. _Tick, tick, tick..._ Both rhythmic and droning... Mikasa felt her fingernails dig into the skin of her palms as she assessed the work to be done.

Being in class on Saturday was a college student's worst nightmare. Of course, Mikasa knew what she was getting herself into when she scrawled her name on Professor Hange's sign-up list for lab clean-up duty. Hange's eclectic nature usually left the biology lab looking like a whirlwind by the end of the week, but they were generous enough to offer extra credit to students who came in during the allotted period on Saturday morning to clean up the space.

Mikasa wanted to curse her past self for procrastinating on the recent lab report and having to take the late-turn-in penalty.

Ever determined to stay towards the top of the university's ranks, Mikasa took it upon herself to patch the damage, even if it meant _literally_ getting on her hands and knees and scrubbing the floor until it sparkled.

Professor Hange dropped a ring of keys onto the teacher's table. "The one with the swipe of red nail polish opens the cabinet with the cleaning fluids, the blue is for the lab utensils, the green is for the broom and mop closet, the purple is for the cabinet with the rags and sponges, and the pink is for the cabinet with the buckets," they reported in a huff, "Got that?"

 _Hell no._ "Yes, Professor."

"You're lucky, by the way," Hange smiled, "A student in another period promised to come in as punishment for a bunch of unexcused absences. Nice to have an extra pair of hands, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mikasa agreed. _Great_ , she thought, _Of course my partner's a lazy ass_.

"She's due to come in at any minute," they added, "Bit late, it seems. Pretty in her nature, though. She's probably going for a tardy record or something."

"Hey, none taken, Professor," a voice slurred. From a glance, Mikasa could see a thin woman with bleach-blonde hair tied back in a knot leaning against the doorframe. She wasn't dressed up for the occasion, just a baggy hoodie, denim pants, and old white sneakers. The girl would have appeared in the dictionary next to "too cool to care".

"Annie," Hange greeted, although very obviously pretending to be delighted, "Glad you could make it. So the keys... the red one goes to the cleaning fluids, blue is for lab utensils, green is for brooms and mops, purple is for rags and sponges, and pink is for buckets, 'kay?"

Annie's expression stayed stone cold. "Mhm."

Hange smiled. "Thanks for the help, you two. Mikasa, if all looks good, I'll input the extra credit tonight."

"Thank you."

With that, Professor Hange exited the room and shut the doors.

"Hey, uh, so what should we work on first?" Mikasa asked to the bored-looking girl. Annie's tired eyes surveyed her.

"Your outfit is cool," she muttered, "Doesn't really match your go-getter attitude, though."

Mikasa furrowed her brows. Sure, she took pride in her outfit, but the comment felt somewhat backhanded. She opted not to respond. It would be like poking a bear.

"I'm gonna clean the counters, then," Mikasa decided dryly. _Red and blue... wait, shit... red, and purple?_

"'Kay," Annie sighed, "I'll like, wash the utensils or some shit."

"Great."

Mikasa singled out the red key and fiddled with the lock on the cabinet. She took out the surface cleaner and set it on a counter before finding the purple key.

Annie watched outside the window, bored out of her mind only about a minute into her sentence. _I can probably take it easy for a bit while this girl has energy, then I'll just do the easy bits and get out of here_ , she thought to herself, listening to Mikasa's platform boots smack against the linoleum floors and the sound of the keys jingling.

Mikasa busily spritzed the nearest lab counter and rubbed it down with one of the cleaning rags. She was careful that she picked up random spots and stains.

"Earth to Annie," Mikasa called to the idle girl.

"I'll start in a bit, I'm just tired."

 _Spritz, spritz._ "You have to work, too. The sooner you get started, the sooner we can leave."

"I _said_ I'm tired."

Mikasa could feel the pressure growing as she scrubbed the counters. In theory, she could probably knock this girl's teeth in for her laziness and rude behavior, but she did what she could to calm her frustration. Besides, seeing this jackass brought to mercy probably wasn't worth another cleaning duty.

Mikasa continued her vigorous cleaning and Annie let her chin rest on the palm of her hand while she drew circles on the counter with her fingertip.

"Hey, can you just suck it up and help?" Mikasa reminded her, "I'm tired, too. Why do you get to pick and choose when you work?"

Annie shot back a searing gaze. "Well, since you asked so _politely_."

Annie stood up and approached the sink, a certain dismal swagger in her walk. She flicked on the faucet and lazily held a beaker under the stream for no more than a second before lightly tossing it in the clean bin.

"You shouldn't toss the glassware," Mikasa interjected.

"I don't think Professor Hange gives a shit about how well the work is done, rather just whether or not it is done," Annie stated, "I'm just trying to get out of here."

"So am I."

" _No_ , you're here because you chose to," Annie said, repeating her haphazard cleaning style, "You're trying to suck Hange's dick so you can keep a precious A or something."

Mikasa scowled, her fists tightening. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem?"

Annie lazily tossed a flask into the bin. "You know what, go-getter?" Annie said, "How 'bout we have a little no talking period, yeah? I'll do my work my way, you do it yours."

"Fine by me, as long as you're working," Mikasa agreed, picking up her materials and moving to the next unclean counter.

"Fine."

The anger radiating from each student was practically visible. Hell, you could probably toast a marshmallow over Mikasa's head. She did what she could to keep her temper under wraps, but people who actively chose to relax when action was needed usually tore it for her.

Annie continued her work her way, not sure if it was because it was faster or because she had already dug her heels in too deep to concede to her cleaning partner. Regardless, her goal was to knock off some tasks until this Mikasa character cooled down and got off her ca--

" _Shit_ ," Annie hissed. In her busy work, two of the glasses had collided, causing one to shatter. She attempted to keep down her swearing as she picked up the individual pieces with her fingertips, well aware of the verbal onslaught that would ensue if Mikasa caught onto her mistake. " _FUCK_ ," she hissed, borderline speaking, having realized a fragment cut her right index finger.

"Did something happen?" Mikasa droned from across the room.

"I'm fine."

"Did you get hurt?" Mikasa followed up, no doubt having caught on to the incident.

"Just a cut, I got it," Annie retorted, tearing off a piece of paper towel to stop the bleeding.

Silence.

"This wouldn't have happened if you did the job right," Mikasa reminded her.

"I'm _BLEEDING_ for Chrissake, and you're gonna fucking lecture me?" Annie shouted, watching the blood seep through the paper, " _Fuck_ , would Hange keep a first aid kit somewhere?"

Mikasa's eyes bored into Annie. "It's in one of the drawers of their desk."

"Can you get it for me?" Annie hissed, " _Please_?"

Mikasa reluctantly let her rag plop onto the counter. She sauntered across the room, pulled out the first aid kit, and brought it over to Annie. Annie's fingers hurriedly undid the latch and tore open a bandage before fastening it onto her fingertip.

"There's some rubber gloves under the sink," Mikasa said, "You shouldn't get cut if you put those on."

Annie glared at Mikasa, who had already resumed her work. Despite knowing she would be giving into this pest, Annie dug the gloves out from under the sink and smacked them on. The two girls worked in silence.

"So, extra credit, huh?" Annie asked, cleaning the glassware with a newfound sense of caution.

"Mhm," Mikasa replied, diligently working, "Trying to stay towards the top of the class. I'm going for Valedictorian."

"Ah," Annie responded. _No wonder she's busting her ass on a perfectly good Saturday._

"And, uh, you ditch a lot?" Mikasa muttered, regretting it as soon as the words passed her lips, "From what Hange said. Not to, like, pry."

"Yep," Annie answered shamelessly, paying extra attention to some discoloration on a beaker.

"You just... don't like this class?"

"I'm a recording arts major," Annie revealed, "I'm gonna put all my eggs in that basket. If that means I flunk biology, whatever."

"Recording arts?" Mikasa asked, "Do you sing?"

"I've played guitar since I was eight," she stated, "I'm looking to turn it into a career."

"When I was a kid I played keyboard for some time," Mikasa chuckled, picking up the rags and cleaning spray to move to the next table, which happened to be just next to the sink, "I told my parents I was going to be a rockstar. It didn't pan out."

"Are you implying I'm chasing a childish dream?" Annie asked. A tone in her voice suggested that she was ready to go back to her snarky attitude at any moment.

 _Good God, I can't strike it right with this girl_. "No."

"Just because you excel in academics doesn't make my creative goals any less valid than yours," Annie huffed, turning to Mikasa.

"I never said that, Annie."

Annie narrowed her eyes, still on the offense. Mikasa's gaze was searing into hers.

Mikasa lightly snickered. "Must be exhausting always living with your claws out," she stated, "Do you ever let your guard down?"

In a blink of an eye, Annie angrily grabbed a fistful of the fabric of Mikasa's shirt, pulling the two of them just inches apart. Mikasa watched in both horror and fascination as the blonde girl tremored, not sure of what her next move should be. In what seemed like a far-fetched answer, Annie yanked Mikasa in closer, slamming their lips together. Mikasa, thank God, returned the gesture, the two of them kissing in such a manner that it was near indistinguishable whether they were acting out of sexual appetite or anger. Annie moved her hands to the back of Mikasa's head, threading her fingers through her short ink-black hair and pulling at it, causing Mikasa to yelp into Annie's mouth.

The two parted, breathing heavily. "Oh, so we're still playing dirty?" Mikasa whispered, a devilish glint in her eyes. She gripped onto Annie and pushed her ass up onto the counter, returning their mouths together with the same fierceness as before. Mikasa's fingers busily worked to unbutton Annie's pants before swiftly pulling them to her ankles, revealing the girl's bare legs and underwear. Mikasa moved her face back, both women still heaving against one another. She then proceeded to slip her hand down into Annie's underwear. Annie knew she was done for when a smirk crossed Mikasa's face.

"I'm making you wet, aren't I?" Mikasa asked Annie, whose eyes had flown open at the feel of Mikasa's cold fingers against her bareness, "This whole time you were acting like I was some teacher's pet, but deep down, you were horny? How lewd..."

"Mikasa, _fuck_ ," Annie hissed, grinding against Mikasa's hand.

"No, I like knowing I have you beat," Mikasa purred, "You're going to have to beg me to fuck you."

"Y-you fucking prick," Annie heaved through clenched teeth, not one to submit.

"We can go back to cleaning and I'll leave you all hot and bothered," Mikasa threatened, "Say, 'Mikasa, please fuck me'."

 _Fuck, she had her cornered._ "Mikasa, _please_ won't you fuck me?" Annie conceded quietly, desperate to get off.

Mikasa smirked as she began to stimulate the outer part of Annie's core, to which Annie let out a small cry in response. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Annie smacked her hand over her mouth to stifle her whimpers, afraid of what would happen if the two were caught. Mikasa, now having won, slipped two fingers into Annie, moving and hooking them, searching for just the right spot to make her cry out.

" _FUCK_ ," Annie whined, her back arching in response to Mikasa's handiwork. Mikasa watched intently as Annie writhed at her touch. Annie panted and mewled as Mikasa picked up the pace, having found all the right spots on her body to bring her enemy to submission.

"Mikasa, _shit_ , you're gonna make me cum," Annie huffed, turning violently red in the cheeks. Strangely enough, this caused Mikasa to withdraw her fingers with a wet pop.

"W-what the fuck?" Annie panted, almost angry.

Mikasa coyly inserted her glistening fingers into her mouth, savoring the taste. "Lazy girls like you don't deserve to cum," she taunted, "It's like I said- you have to work, too."

Annie's look of disappointment quickly brewed into the look of a challenge, thirsty to properly punish Mikasa for blue-ballsing her like that. "You're going to regret saying that," she hissed, quickly pulling Mikasa back into a heated kiss. Annie shifted her weight so that she was once again standing, this time determined to bring Mikasa under her dominance. She pinned Mikasa against the counter and laid kisses down her neck, making sure to suck and bite at every chance she could. Something got her off about Mikasa having to look in the mirror later and being reminded of how Annie Leonhart had rocked her shit right there in the biology classroom.

Annie's knees dropped to the floor in a swift _thunk_. She glanced her icy blue-grey eyes up under Mikasa's skirt and gripped her hands around her slender thighs, croning her neck up to lay a pressured lick against her clothed sex, enjoying the dewiness that had seeped through the cotton. Annie hooked her fingers around the hips and pulled down Mikasa's underwear so that she could properly bury her face between her legs.

Annie fiercely kissed and licked at her soft, wet core, causing the taller girl to throw her head back in a fit of pleasure. Mikasa pulled at Annie's messy low bun, biting against her own lower lip so hard that she could almost draw blood. Annie took pride in the control she had, feathering the tip of her tongue against Mikasa's most sensitive spot. Mikasa's grip on Annie's hair quivered as Annie's mouth edged her further and further towards climax.

"Annie, I- I'm gonna--" Mikasa groaned before her words were cut off by her own yelp of pleasure. " _FUCK... ANNIE-_ -"

Annie had the blessing of feeling the woman throb and writhe against her tongue as she reached ecstasy. She gratefully lapped up the moisture that Mikasa provided before drawing back to see her face all flustered and vulnerable.

"I don't hate the sound of you screaming my name," Annie teased, licking the remaining residue from her lips.

Mikasa was cherry-red and sweating at the brow. She smirked back at Annie before returning her fingers to Annie's folds, stimulating her bud to return the favor. "You were so good for me," Mikasa praised, exerting her energy into tweaking at Annie's heat, "You were so fucking good, Annie. Good girls deserve to finish, yes?"

Annie was now once again at Mikasa's mercy. "Y-yes," she stammered, closing her eyes and leaning her face into the crook of Mikasa's neck as Mikasa finally gave her the finale she had begged for earlier. Annie's chest rose and fell as Mikasa worked her over the edge, causing Annie to mewl and cry against Mikasa's shoulder. She shuddered as Mikasa drew out of her and laid a grateful kiss to her lips. The two women held their faces close to one another, savoring the moment.

"I think we got a bit off-task," Mikasa laughed against Annie's lips.

Annie scoffed. "I think I'm gonna be volunteering for cleaning duty more often."


End file.
